


Clyde Loves Mayo Way Too Much

by Hype-Does-Southpark (ButtersBottomBitch)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Smutt, clyde loves mayo way to much, polyship, this is so bad pls dont read this, you have been warned dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/Hype-Does-Southpark
Summary: Clyde has a relationship with a creamy condiment. Craig found out and he has invited a crowd to watch with him as Clyde shows how much he truly loves Mayo.





	Clyde Loves Mayo Way Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgusting pls dont read this

Clyde laid infront of his group of friends, filled to the brim with excitement for the show he was about to perform for them. Craig, Token, and Jimmy all stood before him at the foot of the bed as Clyde waited for the preperations to be completed. This was the moment he had been waiting for for a long, long time. 

Craig finally scooped the last gaint spoonful of the thick creamy substance into a glass bowl, the others wispering amongst themselves in anticipation. 

"I hope you make this worth our time, babe." Craig said with a grin on his lips.

Clyde blushed at the sight, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. " I'll do my best, sir."

He sat up and removed his shirt and pants, allowing the men to take in full view of his soft, chubby body. Jimmy handed him the large bowl of mayo, and he knew it was time to get the show on the road.

"D-d-don't forget to say grace!" Jimmy said with a teasing tone, then laughing at his own quip.

Deciding to not waste any time, Clyde dipped a finger into the mayo. Bringing it up to his nose to allow the eggy-vinegary scent to overwhelm his nostrils. As his mouth began to drool, he let himself taste the cream. Savoring the warm oiling feeling of it in his mouth. 

"Damn dude, who knew someone could get so hot and heavy over a condiment?" said Token.

"He's obsessed with the shit. I've never seen anything like it. If what I've seen on his phone tells me anything, this is going to be insane." Craig replied.

A flutter of annoyance crept into Clyde. His moment was being ruined. "Shut up you guys! You are the ones who wanted to see this. Let me enjoy it!" he spoke with a huff.

He dipped his full hand into the mayo, delighting in how quickly it slicked up onto his skin. There is nothing that could top this feeling. He began to massage the cream into his stomach, rubbing it in silky smooth motions across his tummy. He heard the men gasp in enjoyment, and he let this egg him on futher, his hand roaming futher up to his chest. He greedily scooped a fist full of mayo and lubed up his nipples, relishing the tantilising sensation. 

Token found himself entranced by the sight, allowing himself to let his hands rest on his own stomach. He imagined the slick feeling and couldn't help but want to see more. A small noise akin to a moan escaped his lips, getting the attention of the man before him.

Feeling further emboldened, Clyde took the spoon from the bowl and dolloped some directly into his belly button. He began to gently finger it, melting into the feeling. The liberation and nerves he felt in the moment had his entire being lit on fire. Whines and sharp breaths were escaping his lips, relentless in the desperation behind them. Being watched by his friends, who were now almost as encompased by hormones as he was, was easily the most erotic thing he had ever had happen to him. His mind began to go blank, an he noticed that he not only had a buldge, but he was already leaking precum onto his boxer shorts. The goal for this session is for him to cum without touching his wood at all. At this rate, he knew this would be an insanely easy task. 

Jimmy and Craig had booth lost themselves to the entertainment, allowing themselves to openly gawk and mumble teasing words at Clyde. Craig knew the extent of Clydes sexual endevors with mayonaise, but what he didn't expect was how enthralled him and his friends would be. The energy seeping off of Clyde was so imense that the thickness of the heat in the room could be cut by a knife. He was gripping his chest, rubbing his left nipple through his shirt. Jimmy was clearly having a similar reaction to the situation as he was, along with Token. It was better than any porn they had ever watched. Clyde was the porn star, no, he was the once in a life time perfect mate. Nobody could take his eyes off of him, and every second he performed, the crowd grew more needy and lustful. 

Clyde dug his finger deeper into his tiny belly button, using his free hand to obsenely plop more fist fulls of mayo onto his torso. Every movement he made at this point almost unbareable in pleasure. He felt himself edging near his big finish. His whines had transformed into screams of pleasure, and his legs began to twitch as every inch of his body reached full bliss. He shoved a handful of the creamy goop into his mouth, suckling on the four fingers lewdly. Drips of mayo and spit ran from his pryed open mouth and his eyes filled with tears. With one last thurst of his finger, his member relieved itself all over the inside of his underwear. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking wildly, and he shouted loudly from the sensation.

"Nnnggfuck! Mayo~" Clyde exclaimed. 

He laid still for a moment, panting heavily while he gathered the pieces of his mind and put them back together. When he finally turned his attention back to the friends before him, he saw they were agape. Lust and shock and excitement plastered on their expressions. "Oh god yes", he thought, "I will forsure be doing this again.".

Clyde sat up sweetly, cross cross on the bed, still smothered in mayo as he asked with a smile, "So how was that?".


End file.
